Familiar Faces
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: When The Doctor is pulled into the STM, and comes face to face with K9, he wonders if this could in fact be one of his. When he finds out the truth, he tries to help regain K9's memories but The Department has other plans. A/N: Set during The Power Of Three in Whoniverse and anywhere in the K9 universe.
1. Dragged In

The Doctor once again got into the TARDIS from the Pond household. He'd just returned from saving William Shakespeare from an Art Demon that was trying to kill the Poet, and there was still no news about the small black cubes. Amy and Rory were still going about normal lives, Brian still constantly watching the cubes, and The Doctor had once again gotten tired of waiting and decided to go on another adventure by himself.

"Stupid slow cubes!" He grumbled as he pulled the lever of the TARDIS and it made it's familiar wheezing sound, and dematerialised out of the Pond living room.

He went and sat down on the chair opposite the controls, and grabbed out a book, leaving the TARDIS' TV screens turned onto every Earth news channel so he could monitor the cubes himself. He began reading the book, crossing his legs, but before he could even get to the second page, the TARDIS made an awkward sound as he fell off his chair.

"Hey! What was that?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS, getting up from the floor.

He stood for a bit, feeling dizzy. He didn't think that small of a fall could make someone as dizzy as he was right now. Then he realised what was happening. The TARDISwas spinning around and around. He quikly ran up to the controls, and exited Earth news on one of the screens to see what was happening with her. The screen showed that the TARDIS was still in the vortex, spinning rapidly, not knowing where to land. This could only mean one thing; someone was tampering with it.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned police station in 2050 London, Professor Alistair Gryffen was upstairs at his controls, trying to get the Space-Time Manipulator he was sent to work so he could bring his family back. Downstairs, the STM was lighting up, and holograms of Gryffen's family were showing up.

"Yes, yes" Gryffen was saying to himself, staring down at the vision of his family.

The family's hologram slowly started to form a solidation, but then, all of a sudden,they started dematerialising as the STM scrambled them.

"No! No! Not again!" Gryffen shouted, "What'shappening now?!"

He looked down at the controls, but everything was alright, so he looked to the where the controls were plugged in, and saw fourteen year old guerilla, Starkey, or Stark Reality as he liked to be known, holding a bowl of cereal, and stepping off the cord.

"Starkey!" Gryffen scolded the boy.

"Oh, sorry, Professor" Starkey said, looking down at the cord.

"How many times have I told you to be careful, young man?!" Gryffen said, storming up to the boy.

Just downstairs, fifteen year old Darius Pike was walking into the house from the garage with robotic dog, K9, floating beside him.

"Thanks for the help with Maria, K9" Darius was saying.

"This unit duly notes your gratitude," K9 replied, "Although, it still does not appreciate the words your vehicle directed at it"

"Come on, you antagonized her!" Darius added.

"This unit did not antgonize, only stated what was truthful" K9 responded.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Darius, could you get that?" Gryffen yelled down from upstairs.

"Sure thing, Prof." Darius said as he placed a screwdriver in his pocket, heading towards the front door as K9 flew up to Gryffen and Starkey.

"How was your experiment with the Space-Time Manipulator, Professor?" K9 asked.

"It was going very well, in fact, K9," Gryffen answered, then glaring t Starkey, "That was until someone stepped on the cord"

"This unit is sure Young Master did not intentionally ruin the experiment" K9 stated.

"Yes, of course he didn't" Gryffen said, rolling his eyes.

"It's just Jorjie, Prof.!" Darius called up to them as the three looked downstairs.

"Nice to see you too" Jorjie said smirkly as she walked in.

Darius followed her after closing the door, but before the two teenagers could make it upstairs, the Space-Time Manipulator began lighting up, swirling energy around.

"Yo, Prof., what's going on?!" Darius shouted up at him.

"I'm not sure" Gryffen said as he looked at the controls, then back to the STM.

"Please tell me there's not going to be a huge scary alien come out of it" Darius said.

"I can't tell you what will come out!" Gryffen shouted down, "It doesn't tell me, so it's anyone's guess"

"Oh, great" Darius said softly.

The STM's light and energy began swirling brighty and brightly as whatever it was began materialising in the room. As soon as the STM stopped, it was revealed to be a big blue police box from the 1950's.

"So much for your huge scary alien" Jorjie said to Darius, folding her arms as Gryffen, Starkey and K9 came down the stairs.

"Shut up" Darius mumbled.

"Now, that is peculiar" Gryffen stated, staring at the box.

"Why? What is it, Professor?" Starkey asked.

"Well, it's obviously a police call box from back in the day," Gryffen replied, "But the peculiar thing is, the fact the STM brought it here. Never has it brought an inanimate object through time and space. Always creatures. Those rats, for example"

"Then what's so special about this box?" Darius asked.

"I wish I knew, Darius" Gryffen said.

Just then, a man wearing a tweed jacket and a dark blue bowtie exited the box, to the four people, and even K9's, surprise. He scratched his head and then spun around, looking up at the STM. He outstretched his arms at the revelation, then spun around once more, realising that they were staring at began walking up to them.

"Well, hello there!" He said, "I'm The Doctor, I seem to have gotten dragged in by your Space-Time Manipulator, terrible things, you know? And you are..?"

"I'm Professor Gryffen, and this is Darius" Gryffen introduced himself and his assistant.

"Jorjie's the name and this is Stark-" Jorjie began but Starkey cut her off.

"Reality," Starkey said, "Stark Reality"

"This unit is known as K9" K9 introduced himself.

At the mention of K9, The Doctor stared at him in silence. He stared directly in K9's eyes as the others watched on.


	2. Confirmation

"Doctor? Is everything okay?" Gryffen asked him.

"Yes, yes, of course!" The Doctor snapped out of his trance, "It's just, I've had a few K9's in my lifetime and I was just speculating if this could be one of them. But no, mine looked completely different to this one"

"What did yours look like?" Jorjie asked The Doctor.

"Well, either way there could be no way that this-" The Doctor began but Starkey cut him off.

"That's the thing! K9 didn't always look like this!" Starkey told him, "He looked completely different when he first came through the STM!"

"He came through that?" The Doctor asked, pointing behind him to the Space-Time Manipulator.

"Yes, by accident," Gryffen added, "He looked very dissimilar to what he does now. He was very box-shaped, more grey and wore a little patterned collar of all different colours"

The Doctor's eyes widened at this description. It reminded him of the first K9 he ever had.

"Something ring a bell there?" Gryffen asked.

"My original K9 looked exactly as you described" The Doctor stated.

"Could it be..?" Jorjie queried.

"One way to find out," The Doctor said, reaching into his coat poket and flipping out his sonic screwdriver, "You don't mind, do you, K9?"

"Negative, Doctor," K9 replied, "This unit would not mind"

With that, The Doctor switched his sonic on and scanned K9's whole body. There was a look of shock on his face.

"It can't be...," The Doctor said, "It's impossible"

"What? What is it, Doctor?" Starkey asked.

"According to the sonic, this is my original K9" The Doctor stated.

"Why is it impossible?" Jorjie asked.

"Because I left him back on my home planet.." The Doctor started to trail off.

""And it's impossible because...?" Darius asked, getting impatient.

"There's something I should tell you, K9," The Doctor said to the metal dog, "And I think your friends should be sitting down for it"

After Gryffen had made coffee for everyone, and they were all sitting down, The Doctor explained about himself and his adventures with his K9 and how he parted ways with it, and then about the terrible Time War and how Gallifrey was destroyed, the Londoners were all shocked.

"What gets me,though, is how you changed" The Doctor said.

"After he self-destructed, he had a little ball thing left of him" Starkey said.

"And as soon as Starkey touched it, he formed from it" Jorjie added.

"Ah, yes, a regeneration unit, obviously" The Doctor stated, then turning to K9, "Do you recall anything I've just told you, K9?"

"Unfortunately, Doctor, when this unit was forced to self-destruct, my mem-drive rashed in the process" K9 responded.

"Which seemed to wipe all his memories from before he came through the STM," Gryffen added, "I've been trying to work on getting them back ever since"

"Any luck?" The Doctor asked.

"Unfortunately, no" Gryffen replied.

"Here, let me see if I can help" The Doctor said, moving closer to K9.

"Great idea," Gryffen said, "Why don't you kids go and hang about while we work?"

"Okay, but let us know if you find anything, Professor" Starkey said as he, Darius and Jorjie left the room.

The Doctor once again grabbed out his sonic as Gryffen opened up K9's casing.

Meanwhile, over at The Department, June Turner was wathing the Professor's house, flicking from room to room, whenshe ame across the kitchen. Gryffen was sitting at the table with a strange man in a tweed jacket and bowtie, and they were both examining K9.

"That's odd" She said to herself.

"What's odd?" Head of Public Order Inspector Drake asked from behind her.

She spun around, confidently, completely unaware he was there, as she switched the screen off.

"Nothing," She said, "Just talking to myself"

"You said something was odd," Drake said, "I demand that you tell me"

"You don't hve the authority to demand anything from me," June scoffed as she walked out, "Besides, it's nothing you should be concerned with"

Drake glared at her as she walked out the door, and once she was gone, turned on the screen to see Professor Gryffen and a man with a bowtie, working on K9's wires. He squinted at the man with the bowtie, who was moving some sort of device across the metal dog.

"Who is that man?" He queried.

He tapped a few keys on the controls, which made the camera zoom in on The Doctor, and begin scanning him. Drake watched the other screen as results flooded it as quickly as it scanned him. A profile on the man was the first to pop up. Drake read through the files, and the man's history. As he was reading the fourth paragraph, anevil grin grew on his face.

"Bring him in," He told two CCPCs, "And his little dog too"

With that, the CCPCs followed in June's footsteps out the door.


End file.
